


Is That A Yes?

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woo. That took me almost a week to write! But I’m pleased with the results. Just wanna extend my thanks to my husband for pointing out I was missing some Steve!Cock appreciation. I hope you enjoy it, there’s sex so - beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That A Yes?

Day 12: Making out

They haven’t met in a couple of days. Tony had a deadline to meet and an insistent PA who wasn’t going to let him see Steve until he was done with the project he was working on. Of course, by that point Pepper knew, as did Banner, Barton and Romanoff. Thor had been unreachable since his return to Asgard with his brother, and SHIELD, though they were probably aware, had made no attempt to show whether or not they knew. It was, traditionally, Steve and Tony’s movie night, though Steve wasn’t sure Tony would make it. He’d made some snacks anyway, because Tony had texted him earlier that day saying he wasn’t going to miss movie-night.

Intentions were a cute thing, Steve was thinking as he watched the clock ticking its way towards nine o’clock. Tony was either very late, or not going to make it at all. Just as that thought went through his mind, Steve heard the familiar footsteps at the door, and keys clinking as the door was unlocked and opened, admitting Tony into the house. The man locked the door as quietly as he could and turned around, only to find Steve raising an eyebrow at him from the sofa. 

“I know I’m late, I’m sorry, ok? There was this segment that just wouldn’t work no matter what variables I input and I think I may have hit my head too hard on the work-bench and I’m jus-” Tony started rambling as soon as he realized he was caught, watching as Steve approached him, but his speech was cut off when Steve rested a hand on his back and leaned in to kiss him. 

“It’s ok, Tony. I missed you too.” Steve said then, an easy smile on his face. Tony may have noticed a layer of fatigue, but he himself was quite tired as well, so he simply smiled back, relieved that Steve wasn’t giving him a hard time over the delay. “Did you get us a movie for tonight?” Steve asked the next moment, and Tony glanced down at himself before holding up the hand holding onto a DVD box.

“High Noon. Classic. You’ll love it.” Tony said, sounding quite confident as he walked past Steve to set the box on the table. He grabbed a small slice of baguette with cheese from the plate that was set on the table and popped it in his mouth, chewing with his eyes closed. “I’d tell you to not put so much effort into making these, but I just love them.” he commented idly, smiling when he felt Steve come closer again. Arms wrapped around him and when Tony’s eyes opened, he caught a glimpse of blue before Steve’s forehead pressed to the side of his head.

A smile still on Steve’s face, he turned to press his lips to the side of Tony’s forehead. “This must’ve hurt.” he said, referring to the bruise he saw there. 

“Yeah, I told you I hit my head, didn’t I?” Tony answered, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Yes, it hurt. D’you wanna fuck?” 

“That’s three minutes longer than last time. I’d say you’re making progress, but I actually preferred it when you tried tearing off my clothes on sight.”

“Is that a yes?”

Steve simply pushed Tony to sit on the sofa and sat next to him. He pulled Tony into a kiss the next moment, watching as Tony’s eyes closed, and let his own eyes slide shut as well. Tony’s hands went immediately to rest on Steve’s sides as the man held onto his face and lapped at his lips. The kiss was sloppier than usual, wet and hot and at times their teeth met and they had to pull back for air before carrying it on, but it felt so good to be doing this after so long apart, even if three days shouldn’t have felt that long. 

“You get… One out of ten for sweet-talking and… ten out of five for that kiss.” Steve conceded at last, between light nips at Tony’s lips. His hands finally moved from the man’s face to his sides, mirroring the touch he was given, only he didn’t stall there and moved on to start opening the buttons on Tony’s shirt. He needed to touch that skin, feel the surface of the arc-reactor under his fingertips, reacquaint himself with Tony’s body. In the meantime, Tony was chuckling against his lips, so he moved to trace kisses along the man’s cheek and towards his ear.

“You must’ve really missed me.” Tony uttered, his eyes still closed as Steve reached his neck and kissed and licked and nibbled and- was that a bite? Tony’s hands moved to slide up Steve’s arms to settle eventually on the man’s back as he felt fingers tracing the lines of his belly and chest, tentatively dancing around the reactor. 

“I said so earlier, yes.” Steve affirmed in a whisper next to Tony’s ear, feeling fingers curl at his back. It was no secret, between them, at least, that Tony’s neck was a sensitive area to tease, and Steve suspected it wasn’t a Tony-specific soft spot, but he never really asked, and Tony was usually more keen on giving him back-rubs and feeling up his muscles. The thought made him smile for some reason. 

“Steve your shirt…” Tony said urgently next to his ear, and Steve hummed as he pulled back just enough to get rid of the item.

“Yours too.” Steve said, pulling at the fabric of Tony’s shirt as he spoke, suppressing a laugh when Tony wiggled under him in an attempt to go along with that plan. It took a bit more struggle because of the cuffs of Tony’s shirt, but the item was safely removed before long, and Steve was already leaning down to press flat kisses to Tony’s shoulder. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” he heard Tony say from above his head. Parting at that point was like torture, but Steve pushed himself back regardless, helping Tony to his feet even though the man hardly needed it, and they headed quickly to Steve’s bedroom. They didn’t turn on the light. There was no need for that with Tony’s arc-reactor, especially when they were both shirtless. They kicked off their shoes upon walking in. 

Steve stopped by the bed and turned to Tony, a hand resting on his waist. “So how do you want to…” he started asking, but Tony was smiling before the question was completed, and Steve trailed off. It was that wide, naughty grin Tony so freely used in public, but a different glint in his eyes was enough to tell Steve it wasn’t exactly the same.

“I’m gonna ride you tonight, Cap, I hope you don’t mind.” Tony said then, pushing Steve back onto the bed and crawling on top of him with ease. Steve was smiling a bit bashfully back, but didn’t seem to mind that prospect. He pulled himself back until he was fully lying on the bed with Tony straddling his middle. Lips meshed over his own and Steve reached up to keep Tony close, one hand twining in that dark hair on the back of Tony’s head and the other resting on the junction between thigh and hip, massaging slowly. 

“That sounds… great.” Steve huffed between kisses as Tony purred at him. Tony’s hands were… everywhere. One palm felt his pecs in assured, slow motions, pinching his nipple before reaching up to rest on his shoulder while the other hand traced along his belly, circling his navel and dipping lower between them. The hand Steve had on Tony’s hip reached back to squeeze the man’s ass and then pulled him down hard against himself, making their crotches rub against one another in a slow, tight press that urged gasps out of them.

“St…Steve…” Tony uttered pointlessly against Steve’s lips, then the smile returned, “naughty Captain…” he scolded seductively and Steve craned his neck forward to lick at Tony’s upper lip briefly before resting back again. Tony got the hint, anyway, and started moving a bit more intently, feeling Steve’s hard cock straining against the fabric of his pants and his own hardening flesh pushed back. Each motion elicited other sounds, and Tony was hypnotized by the sexy look that slowly settled over Steve’s face. Hands massaged his ass in motions Steve didn’t seem to realize were just too much of a turn on. 

“Pants… Pants Tony…” Steve muttered, his hands moving while he spoke to fumble with Tony’s belt. An agreeing sound fell from Tony’s lips as he turned to undo Steve’s pants as a returned favor. They moved and shifted and Tony nearly poked Steve’s side with his knee accidentally at some point, but they managed to get naked before long, and Tony grinned at him with that infatuating good nature of his. Tony’s hands slid down Steve’s chest and stomach and he stretched a bit, a faint smile on his face as he enjoyed the attention. With the clothes out of the way, he could feel Tony’s cock sliding against his own, and his hands settled back on Tony’s ass to squeeze and pull them tighter together again.

There was no need for discussion beyond these touches. They were both interested, and practiced in this activity, and Tony did promise to ride the man lying comfortably beneath him, so he opted not to stall, and reached for one of the drawers in the bedside drawer-box. 

The dribble of lube was like a stream of freezing fire on Steve’s cock and he grabbed the sheets, pulling them a bit out of place as he felt Tony’s hand closing about him and pumping in a lazy pace that did nothing to lower Steve’s need. When the pressure disappeared, Steve turned to look and saw Tony’s hand moving towards his own rear. 

Tony watched Steve then, letting his fingers spread what remained of the lube over his own skin. Steve was beautiful in the dim light of his reactor - he was beautiful in broad daylight, too, but this was different, more intimate. His breath hitched when he poked a finger against the entrance, but he didn’t push in. His eyes reached Steve’s cock. It rested, hard and glistening and just faintly twitching in the nest of golden, trimmed curls. Tony licked his lips absently, remembering the feeling of it in his mouth but not lingering on that thought, knowing Steve was waiting patiently for him to be ready for more.

Steve knew Tony well enough to know he wasn’t keen on preparing himself for the act - didn’t need to - so he figured he was just spreading what remained of the lube where it counted. There was a moment of stalling Steve could only attribute to that ogling stare from Tony, before the man turned to straddled his hips again. Their slicked skin touched and they both let out a sound in anticipation as Tony moved, adjusting the angle and then sinking down over Steve’s cock, taking it in with slow, measured motions. His hips rocked gently and he had to smile past his furrowed, concentrated expression. The fact Steve could keep still in this situation was beyond hot.

A moment of motionless wait followed. Tony sat at ease, eyes closed and head tilted slightly back. He had both hands on Steve’s stomach for balance, and he let himself squeeze Steve inside, an action that drew a moan from the man lying beneath him.

Steve’s hands had migrated from the bed-sheets to Tony’s thighs, and were massaging where they rested, thumbs dipping on either side of Tony’s neglected cock. Breathing was unsteady and the heat that radiated from both of them made a thin layer of sweat form on their bodies. The gentle lighting accentuated the small dips and bumps that made up their muscled chests and bellies and Steve, for the briefest moment, tried to memorize this moment to its finest details, so he could try to sketch it later on. 

All thoughts melted away the next moment, though, when Tony leaned a bit forward and lifted himself slowly, languidly, letting Steve slide a bit out before settling down again, a groan leaving him in the process. Steve was just the perfect size and hardness for this, and the man’s warm hands moved to the sides to assist in the motion. 

They moved together. Words didn’t seem necessary as a pace was set and angles were changed. It wasn’t long before they were finished, Tony slumping forward with a thump and Steve’s arms wrapping loosely around the man’s waist. These moments were precious for Steve. He liked feeling Tony’s weight, the pressure of the arc-reactor against his chest, the man’s gentle breath on his shoulder, and the sticky-slick sensation of sweaty skin touching. 

“Should probably…” Steve started saying, tilting his head at a tired hum from Tony. A smile stretched his lips next, “do that more often.” he concluded, closing his eyes when he felt Tony nodding against his shoulder.


End file.
